1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device having cover portions that form an appearance of the portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a portable electronic device performs many different functions that are used by a user. However, in addition to being multifunctional, users prefer that the portable electronic device be lightweight and easy to manipulate.
In some ways today, the portable electronic device is regarded as a fashion item. According to recent trends, the body of the portable electric device is being formed of a material different than conventional plastic materials. For example, the body of the portable electronic device may be formed of a metallic material. However, sometimes being formed of a metallic material is insufficient to differentiate the body from one formed of a plastic material simply by touch or sight.
Furthermore, there are some needs for the portable electronic device formed of a non-metallic material to appear to be formed of a metallic material.